


Babe? - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babe - Freeform, M/M, Mistake, Narry - Freeform, Secrets, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry calls Niall babe in an interview. Niall keeps telling Harry it's ok but little does Niall know that Harry likes him. The fans create a ship called Narry. Harry has to find a way to tell Niall the truth





	1. Chapter 1

_Interview with Beverly_

_B - Beverly_

_H - Harry_

_N - Niall_

_LT - Louis_

_LP - Liam_

_Z - Zayn_

_\--------------------------------------------------_

 

Harry's Pov:

B - So who's single?

That famous question... Niall and I raise our hands since the other 3 all have girlfriends. 

B - Harry and Niall are the only 2 that are single?

N - Yep

B - Do you like anyone Harry?

H - Ummm.. yeah I do

B - How about you Niall?

N - ehhh well yeah I guess 

 

_Later that day, another interview, Niall and Harry's interview alone_

_Interviewer: Vanessa (V)_

_Niall's Pov:_

V - So, new album coming out later this month!

N - Yep, we're super excited for everyone to hear it

V - Do you have an exact date of when the album is coming out?

H - As far as I know it's the 24th, right babe?

N - Uhh yes yes 24th

 

Did he just call me babe?!!! The room went silent. I'm pretty sure I look like a tomato by now. Harry is just looking down and Vanessa is staring at both of us.

 

V - Oh ok thanks. That's the end of this interview. Thank you, Niall and Harry.

 

Harry just stormed out of the room and I followed him. 

 

N - Hey, you ok?

H - I'm really sorry

N - For what? The babe thing?]

H - Yes, I don't know why I said it

N - It's ok Haz

H - No it's not

N - Come on

 

And with that, he leaves. He probably went back to the hotel. I search for the other 3 boys to tell them that I'm leaving and Harry already did. As I get to the hotel I go up to room 207. Harry and I are sharing the room. I find him under his covers, probably on Twitter or Instagram.

N - Haz?

N - Harry

N - Talk to me

But he keeps ignoring me

N - Can you just talk to me

N - I'm not mad at you. Everything is fine

H - You call this fine?

He shows me his phone. The number 1 hashtag trending on Twitter is #Narry

N - Narry?

H - Yes. It's both our names together

H - I'm really sorry Ni

N - It's ok, I already told you that

H - I know

 

Harry's Pov:

I feel terrible. I ruined my friendship with Niall because of my stupid feelings. Yes, I'm gay and yes I like Niall. But he's straight as a ruler and he doesn't like me. He hates me now. We head to bed early and he's just playing on his phone. I tweet this:

Harry_Styles: Niall and I are not involved in any way. We're just friends. I said babe because it's a word I use frequently but it doesn't mean anything.

I read some of the comments

Narryshipper1: Then why were you both blushing?

Narry4evahhh: We all know you like Niall

Myotpisnarry: Yeah sure!! As if!

 

Great... no one believes me. 


	2. Niall's Secret

Niall's POV:

I saw Harry's tweet... Yeah, whatever he called me babe but I'm not mad. I actually like it and him too. But whatever I have to get over him. He's straight and will never like someone like me. I go on google and type Narry. A lot of posts come up and I click on 1 of them. It's a story about Harry and I. Awhhh, this is so sweet, people actually ship us together. So I read the story and become addicted to this so-called fan fiction. I spent the whole night reading it while I watched Harry sleep. He looked so peaceful.

The next morning Harry avoids me again. I have no idea why he's doing this.

N - Goodmorning Haz

N - Harry?

N - Seriously?

N - Cut the crap

H- Just leave me alone

N - No Harry. We're friends

H - We were.. until I ruined everything

N - You didn't ruin anything. I've told you several times I'm not mad

H - Yes, people think I like you

N - Well I don't care what people think. The most important thing is that we both know that you don't.

H - Um yeah I guess so but is this really normal?

N - What do you mean?

H - Nothing

N - Wait where are you going?

H - Out

N - Can I tag along? I've nothing to do until 8 pm

H - You sure you want people seeing us together

N - Mhm

And I lock my arms with Harry's and we both burst out laughing

H - I guess you can come

N - Great let's go

At 5 I have a date with Ellie Goulding. I had no say in this. Our management said it was best if I went on a date with a girl so people won't suspect anything. I'm really not looking forward to this date. Ellie and I are just friends. I have to fake it for tonight. Neither Ellie nor Harry know that this isn't a real date. I'm not even gonna tell Harry, it's not like he'll care.  
So Harry and I spent a good 6 hours together.. such a long time. We first had breakfast in a small coffee shop, then we went shopping at the mall and we grabbed a bite while we were there. Now it's 7:15 pm and I suddenly remember about my date with Ellie. I need to get Harry to drive me back to the hotel. I had such a good time with him today. 

N - Oh crap

H - What's wrong?

N - I need to go

H - Wow, got bored of me already? 

N - No no not at all. I had a great time with you but I have something at 8

H - Hahaha ok. I'll take you to your date 

N - Yeah thanks

H - Wait what? Seriously? You have a date?

N - Yes. Can you please take me to the hotel

H - Oh

And we make our way to the car in silence. The car ride was also very silent so I decided to speak

N - You ok?

H - Yes Niall

He doesn't sound ok. He sounded rather mad. I decide to just leave it. As we arrive at the hotel I pull him into a hug and to say goodbye but he pushes me away

N - Bye Haz, thanks for today. Love ya mate

H - Ok bye

And he drives off. I wonder where he's going. As I get dressed for the date I can't help but feel upset. I needed to make sure Harry was ok. It was around 8:15 pm when Ellie came. We had dinner at this very fancy restaurant. Ellie's a nice person but I don't like her like that. She thinks this is an actual date and that I actually like her. All I keep thinking about was Harry and how weird he acted.

E - So how are the guys?

N - Uh good

E - Good to hear

N - Yeah

E - What turns you on? In a lady?

I just can't concentrate on her. I've been with her for 4 hours and I feel bad for her because she's with someone that doesn't have any interest in her

N - Listen El. It's been a great night but I need to head back. Big show tomorrow

E - Already?

N - Yeah sorry. I'll pay

E - Oh ok

When I arrive at the hotel room there's no sign of Harry. Where the hell is he? I left about 20 messages and called 10 times. 3 am and Harry's still a no show. Then it hits me. What's the 1 place that's open 24hrs? = Pop's. 

I call a taxi and get to Pop's in 20 mins. I was right. There he was in a booth all alone. I walk over to him and sit opposite him

N - What the hell Harry?

H - What are you doing?

N - Looking for you

H - Why? Shouldn't you be sleeping?

N - I couldn't

H - How was your date?

N - Bad

H - Why?

N - All I could think of is how weird you were acting

H - So it's my fault

N - No, look just forget it. Come on, let's go

H - fine

Harry's Pov: 

Exactly when we arrive at the hotel I pretend to sleep even though I couldn't. I just couldn't face Niall. When he told me he had a date I got furious. I wanted to be the one to take him on a date. I feel bad for ruining his date but at least I know nothing happened. I was planning on telling Niall how I feel about him but now I'm glad I didn't. He's probably gonna ask me again when I wake up. I thought of a good excuse : My ex best friend called and we ended up fighting again.


	3. The Lie

The Next Morning:

N - Oh good you're up

H - Umm yeah 

N - What was up with you yesterday?

H - Nothing.. Just someone called and we fought

N - You didn't have to take it out on me you know

H - I know and I'm really sorry. I'm messed up

N - You've been messing up a lot lately

H - Well I said I'm sorry

N - You could at least care for the people that love you Harry

H - Wait? You ... love me?

N - Of course I do

H - Really?

N - Yeah, I love all you guys

H - Oh me too. I gotta go

Harry's Pov:

Of course, he meant he loves me as a friend. For a split second, I thought maybe he was in love with me but that will never happen. I just need to get away. I keep getting hurt and I'm hurting him too. I already ruined his date. I run off to a small garden. When One Direction first started and we couldn't handle the craziness of everything about being famous we'd just run off here and we'd hang out and since then we came here frequently. This is where I realized I liked Niall. I often come here alone just to think. I sit on a bench under a pink tree. All I can think of is Niall. I always bring a diary with me here just in case I come up with some lyrics. I start writing some random lyrics that pop into my mind and this is what I come up with:

Same eyes blue  
Same white shirt  
I have loved you since we were 18  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat  
Cause we don't say what we really mean  
We're not who we used to be  
And I know that it's wrong  
That I can't move on  
But there's something 'bout you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies—they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
I can't touch what I feel

The lyrics aren't finished and I still need to arrange them but it sounds like the perfect melody just like Niall. As I close my notebook I realize I had been crying this whole time. It's really hard liking someone that doesn't like you back or that you can't like. I can't seem to concentrate anymore. I run my hand through my brown locks, thinking about how hard my life is getting and how I can't live around Niall like this anymore. He hates me. He said so himself that I mess up a lot. I find myself singing Once In A Life Time

Once in a lifetime  
It's just right  
We make no mistakes  
Not even a landslide or riptide  
Could take it all the way

Somehow, it feels like nothing has changed  
Right now, my heart is beating the same  
Out loud, someone's calling my name  
It sounds like you  
When I close my eyes

After I sing that line I hear another voice singing along and I immediately stop and turn around to find Niall singing so I continue.

All the stars align  
And you are by my side  
You are by my side

Once in a lifetime  
It's just right  
And we are always safe

He keeps singing along until I stop. I just stare. Wasn't he mad at me a couple of hours ago?

H - What are you doing here?

N - It's my place too, remember? And I came here to think

H - Whatever

I turn round and start walking away 

N - Haz!! Harry!! Wait.. you...

But I ignore him and walk faster until I can't hear his voice anymore. I head to the hotel. We have to be at the 02 Arena in 4 hours so I'll get some rest

Niall's Pov:

I start calling Harry but he left and he forgot to take his notebook or whatever it is with him. I get curious of course so I open this book and start reading. I'm guessing that they are song lyrics. Wow, Harry knows how to write some good songs. I really felt bad for this morning so I wanted to apologize but he didn't give me time to. Not talking to Harry makes me upset.... he's the best

02 ARENA DAY 1 (6 PM SHOW)  
BACKSTAGE

N - Harry. Haz, please talk to me

H - Leave me alone Niall

N - Harry I'm...

Tour Manager Paul: Guys, come on. Get on stage. Have a great show

Louis: On 3.. 1... 2... 3.. hurray. Hi ho hi ho it's off to work we go 

Liam: Hahaha let's do this

Niall's Pov:

He ignores me during the first 3 songs until it gets to the questions.

Louis: Time to answer your questions

Liam: Ok, so first up is a question from Marie and she asks who's our favorite member of the band? Louis who's yours?

Louis: I like you best Liam but I love them all equally. How about you?

Liam: Umm.. like you said I love you guys equally but Louis if I had to pick

N: Ok, mine is Harry even though I love you all.. and you Haz?

Harry's POV:

Oh god. What is he doing to me? I'm trying to stay away so I won't get hurt or hurt him but he's totally ruining my plan. 

H: Niall

Obviously, I say Niall since he said me. But it's true he's the best.

Louis: Next question and this is from Jessica

@JessicaOlsen1 Can Harry and Niall have a ballroom dance contest against Louis and Liam. Then the fans will vote

Niall: This is a good one. Come on Harry, we'll go first. Music please

He grabs me and pulls me into him. My face is flushed but I go along with it pretending to be happy when it's killing me inside. Being this close to Niall hurts because I am so in love with him when he loves me as a friend. We continue dancing around the stage until he drops me and he falls on me. He stays there and smirks. No no no. At least Liam pulls him off me and Louis and Liam get their turn. We ended up winning.  
After the questions, we sing little things and Niall and I have to sit next to each other. He keeps glancing over at me and when it was his part to sing he completely turned to face me and sang all his lines to me. My heart melted at that point and I felt tingly inside.


	4. It's Harder Than I Thought

Niall's Pov:

I was trying to act touchy on stage because I know he'll pay touchy back since they'd be people watching but as we get off the stage things are the same. He's still ignoring me and I want to change that. He's writing in his diary right now.. probably another song, so I walk up to me

N - Hey

H - Oh um hi

N - What you doing?

H - Just writing a uh song

N - Oh ok cool. Can I see?

H - No, it's not good

N - Please

H - It's pretty crappy

N - Nothing you do is crappy

H - Yeah sure as if

N - Let me see

H - Here. But don't say I didn't warn you

So I start reading the lyrics and they are pretty good. This is what he wrote:

I might never be your knight in shining armor  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight  
When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious

N - It's very good Haz

H - Nah

N - It's true

N - Now come on let's go to the hotel. We have an interview at 8 and I don't feel like having to deal with a very sleepy Harry

H - Hahaha ok

The Next Day at the interview:

Emma: This morning we tweeted and got some questions from the fans. The first one:  
@onedirectiongoalzella What's your favourite song from the new album?

Louis: Well we can't give me much away but mine is Love You Goodbye

Liam: Yeah great tune

Emma: Ok next question  
@marrymeliam Who's messiest on tour?

Niall: Without doubt Louis

Louis: Yeah yeah it would be me

Emma: Hahaha the next one is for the 2 of you (and she points at Niall and Harry who are sitting next to each other)

Niall: Bring it onnnnnn

Emma: @narryisthebest Is Narry real?

Harry: Ummm

Niall: I... uh-h .. It's ummm

Harry's Pov:

I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't so I start to get angry and I get angrier by the second until I finally shout NO and get up and leave. I head to the bathrooms and sit down in one of the stalls. I begging to cry and I couldn't stop. I hear someone open the door and I quickly dry my tears with my shirt and take out my phone and took a quick look at myself in the camera. I hear that familiar thick and Irish voice coming from the other side of the stall.

He shows up at the worst times. Great.

N: Haz?  
N: I know you're in there!!

H: Go away

N: No

H: Please

N: Why? We used to be there for each other when one of us felt down

H: We changed

N: Why?

H: It's complicated

N: Just tell me

H: Listen just go

N: No, I'm your best friend or at least I hope I am. I want to be there for you

H: Go back to the interview

N: I'm not going without you

H: Emma's waiting

N: I don't care. Liam and Louis are good entertainers 

H: Ok

N: Now open up

I open the door of the stall and clearly, my eyes are red and puffy but now it's too late, he already saw them so screw it. He stares at me for a couple of seconds but then pulls me into a tight hug and I hug back. I felt amazing. It felt like whenever I was in his arms I would be safe forever. I had butterflies. It was the best. He smelled so good. I didn't want it to end. During the hug, I had let a few tears escape and I didn't want Niall to think I'm stupid. When he pulled away from the hug after several minutes of holding me tight he noticed the tears in my eyes and wiped them away gently. He joined his hands with mine and pulled me on this really comfy couch in the bathroom. I was now sitting on his lap, our hands held together.

N: Hazza, what's wrong baby?

H: Umm can we talk about it some other time

N: Sure, but first wash your face 

H: No I don't feel like

N: Close your eyes and ears

Niall's Pov: 

I turn on the tap and fill my hands with as much water as I could. Harry was standing up next to me and I suddenly splash all the water on his face. His mouth hung wide open but then burst out laughing

H: Oh no you didn't! Payback

N: NOOO

But it was too late to run. I felt cold water splash on my face and my entire body.

H: Hahahaha

N: Hahahah

And we spent a couple of minutes goofing around. Then I held his hand again and went back into the interview. He thinks that holding hands is a friendly gesture so I'm safe.  
As we're about to inter the room where Emma, Louis and Liam are I let go of his hand and hug him. When we enter, the room went deadly silent and everyone was staring at us

N: Emma, can you please cut the last part out. I have a better answer

E: Umm yeah. Can we get on with the interview?

H: Yes, sorry

N: So back to the Narry question... I guess everyone can assume and imagine what they want. For now, Narry is just a friendship, Haz and I are best friends of course. So the answer to your question is that Narry are just friends for now

Niall's Pov:  
At the hotel  
Twitter

@bradonpratt Niall said for now twice!!  
@narryobvi Yepp!! narry is real! Niall wants to be more than friends and Harry already called Niall babe  
@flynnrider Just confess your feelings to each other already

Jeez!!! I said for now because of course, I want Harry and I to be more than friends but that's just a dream. I hear the hotel room open and I walk up to Harry.

N: Hey

H: Hi Ni

N: You better?

H: A bit

N: What happened?

H: Ummm

N: You can tell me Haz

H: I know

N: Yeah

H: I just I-I I got a-a bit tired of this whole fan narry thing

N: So you don't like Narry?

H: That's not what -

N: Oh my freaking god! I can't believe you can be so insensitive

H: Wait what?

N: BYE

H: No Niall don't go

But I was long gone. I was in love with Harry and it kills me that he doesn't love me back.


	5. Sleepy Head

Niall's POV:

I can't live like this anymore. I was gonna try and tell Harry how I felt but no, he has to go and say he doesn't like Narry. He doesn't like that people ship us together. I run to the one place that feels like home which reminds me of Harry but it's the only place I can go, the park. It's so quiet and thank god, I'm the only one there. I sit next to the pond and stare at the pure crystal water. To be quite honest all I wanted was for Harry to show up but he didn't. I waited for hours for him to maybe show up which he doesn't. I guess it proves that he doesn't love me even more. 

Harrys Pov:

Niall was right when he said I keep messing up... that's why I curl up in bed. I should get some rest. We have a show at 8 and it's already 12 pm. I feel bad for what I said. I didn't mean it at all, what I meant was I got tired of people asking about Narry. It hurts. I want Narry as in more than friends. That's all I meant. I don't know what to do and maybe it's better if the world has a bit less of Harry. So I sleep, and I forgot to switch on the alarm. When I wake up it's 7:30 and oh no. I check my phone and I have a ton of missed calls from Liam and Louis, none from Niall though. I call Liam while I'm getting dressed and he said to hurry up. My driver arrives very soon and I'm a couple blocks away when I realize it's 8. I call Louis and tell him to start the show, at least entertain the people and say that I have a surprise for them, that's why I'm not on stage. 

AT THE SAME TIME BACKSTAGE AT THE ARENA [8PM]

Louis: He said to go on stage and entertain them

Liam: Fine 

Louis: And tell the fans that he's not on stage because he has a surprise for them

Niall: Pfttt

Liam: What's the surprise?

Louis: I have no idea

Paul: You have to get on stage in 1...2....3 GO

Niall: Great

Louis: Come on Ni

ON STAGE

Liam: LONDON! WELCOME TO THE 2ND SHOW OF THE TOUR

Louis: You might be wondering where Harry is?

Niall: Well, he left One Direction too

A mix of gasps and shocked reactions come from the crowd

Liam: We're joking. Harry has a surprise for you

Louis: Knock knock

Crowd: WHO'S THERE?

Louis: Noah

Crowd: NOAH WHO?

Louis: Noah a good place to eat?

Niall: Ya Nandos

Liam: Hahaha I have one. Knock knock

Crowd: WHO'S THERE?

Liam: To

Crowd: TO WHO?

Liam: No.. to whom

Louis: Ok I have the last one. Knock knock

Crowd: WHO'S THERE?

Louis: Harry

CROWD: HARRY WHO?

Louis: Harry up and come on stage

Harry appears on stage and Never Enough starts playing and he dances to it.

Harry's pov:

I am making a big fool of myself, my dancing is horrible but the fans are loving it. It feels good to have some fun. I haven't had a good laugh in a while especially since all this narry drama. Half way through the song Liam and Louis join me and we dance like we danced in the Best Song Ever music video. I'm surprised that they still remember it. Niall, however, does not join in at all and the fans start chanting NIALL as a sign for him to join but he doesn't budge so I grab his wrist and pull him close to us and I get him to dance. I know it doesn't mean he forgave me but at least I can get him to maybe not hate me.

AFTER THE SHOW:

Liam: What the hell happened Haz?

Harry: I forgot to put on an alarm. I'm sorry

Niall: Yeah, well you should be

Harry: I said I'm sorry

Niall: And I said you should be

Liam: Guys stop

Niall: NO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO MESS UP EVERYTHING?

Liam: At least he fixed it calm down 

Niall: CALM DOWN?

Harry: What is your problem Niall?

Niall: My problem is you. You keep messing everything up Harry. 

Harry: Is this still about the narry thing?

Niall: Maybe it is

Harry: I'm sorry about that but it's not what I meant... at all

Niall: Then what did you mean?

Harry: I can't...

Niall:: What can't you?

Harry: I just can't tell you

Niall: Why not?

Harry: Cause you-u you'll-l h-hate m-e

Niall: Haz, please stop crying. I can never ever hate you.

Harry: I'm so sorry Niall. I didn't mean what I said about narry earlier

Niall: It's ok. We'll talk about it tomorrow yeah?

Harry: Yeah. Wait Ni!!

Niall: Yes Haz

Harry: Could you umm maybe sleep next to me.. hold me?

Niall: Sure

Harry: Goodnight Ni

Niall: Night Haz. I love you

Harry: What'd you say?

Niall: Nothing

Harry: I love you too

Harry's POV:

I was slowly drifting myself to sleep when I hear something like I love you. I whisper I love you too but I'm not sure if he heard. I know he loves me only as a friend. He already told me that last time.


	6. The Break

The Next Morning

N: G'morning Harry

H: Morning Ni

N: Listen I was thinking

H: Yeah.....

N: I think it's best if you and I take a bit of a break for now. We won't hang out alone... if we hang out it'll be all 4 of us and we won't talk us much

H: What? Why?

N: I think we just need a break

H: I don't understand

N: We'll give each other some space

H: Oh

N: I think it's the best for both no?

H: I don't know

N: I'll see you around

H: O-ok-k 

Harry's POV:

Why does he want a break between us? Am I annoying? Do I bother him? As he turns out I burst in tears. 

N: No no no. Don't cry

H: Why not?

N: Because this is supposed to be good for both of us. Please don't cry

H: Leave me alone

And that's where the trouble started. Harry started questioning why Niall would just leave him. The real reason Niall left was because he couldn't be around Harry without confessing his feelings. He was falling deeper for Harry every second he spent with him and so he thought it was better they stayed away from each other at least until Niall moved on from his feelings for Harry. Niall didn't think Harry would care.  
Harry started asking himself questions like: Am I too fat?  
Am I too ugly?  
Am I that stupid?  
Does he think I'm dumb?  
Does he think I'm a bad singer?  
And that's when he stopped eating. At first, everyone thought he was on a diet but when he started getting too skinny the boys started to notice. It had been 3 weeks since Niall told him they should stay away. Niall's feelings hadn't gone away and when he saw how skinny Harry had become he started to think that maybe it had something to do with him.  
Harry had also started to cough up blood

One night Liam and Louis were with Julian and Niall and Harry were alone in the house. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had black circles, his rib cage showed, his arms became really skinny. He threw up and usually when there are Liam and Louis there's loud music but today it was quiet. Niall was working on a song in his room when he heard someone vomit. Knowing there was only Harry he figured it was him. He barged into his room, then the bathroom and there he saw Harry, shirtless laying on the floor and blood in the toilet

H: Nia-al? Go away

N: Harry come here

Niall picked Harry up and was shocked when he lifted him up. He was so light. He laid him on his bed and cleaned his bathroom up. When he came back out Harry was fast asleep. Niall felt really bad... the break he came up with hurt both even more.  
He laid next to Harry and drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning Liam and Louis came into Harry's room shouting," GOOD MORNING YOU SLEEPY HEAD. OH GLAD TO SEE YOU 2 TOGETHER AGAIN. OMG THIS IS SO CUTE BUT YOU HAVE TO WAKEEEEE UPPP NOWWWWWW"  
They both woke up and Harry looked confused.

N: Can you guys go for a second?

Louis: Oh I see how it is. They need to kiss and make up.

N: Ughhh just go

Liam: Fineee

And Harry and Niall were left alone.

H: What the hell are you doing here?

N: Yesterday you... you.. have you been starving yourself?

H: Uhh no

N: Really?

H: Why do you care?

N: Why did you starve yourself?

H: Doesn't matter

N: Yes it does... a lot

H: Why are you being nice to me?

N: Look, I'll tell you the entire truth about the break and everything if you eat and get back to your shape. Deal?

H: Deal

N: Good now to make it up to you we're going to the mall for breakfast and we'll do some shopping.

H: Ok. Can you go out so I can change?

N: I've already seen you

H: Great

Harry takes off his t shirt and pants, and he's left in his boxers. Niall could cry at that point. When Harry went to arrange his hair Niall left to get changed.  
They went to Mac Donalds for breakfast. Harry insisted that he wasn't hungry but Niall reminded him of their deal and told Harry to sit at the table while he ordered. Niall came back with 2 trays. He ordered the following:

NIALL: HARRY:  
1 croissant 2 croissants  
latte latte  
water water  
toast English breakfast  
apple pie Happy Meal  
apple pie  
strawberry milkshake

H: Wow. I'm not eating that

N: Hell yeah you are

H: I'm not a big

N: Eat

H: Ughhh

Truth was that Harry was starving. He ate like a big. And he ate everything. Niall was proud. After a couple of hours, Harry didn't look pale and he looked happy. These past few weeks he was falling in a depression but now that he's with Niall he's the happiest he can be. He's still hungry after the breakfast but he doesn't tell Niall. At noon they're still at the mall and Niall tells him they're eating there. They go to this small restaurant and Niall orders a big plate of pasta for Harry and a regular plate for him. Harry ate it all so Niall brought dessert for him. At night, Liam and Louis had the met ball with their dates but since Niall and Harry don't have a date they both decided they wouldn't go. Instead, they ordered pizza and watched a couple of movies. They passed out on the couch until Niall woke up and took Harry upstairs to his room.

The next day they travelled to Italy and they had 2 days for sightseeing before the show. They went to the Colosseum, Tower of Pisa and others. When lunch time came round Niall stuffed Harry with food.  
A week after their deal, Harry looked much better. He was still thin but much better. So Niall went on with it for an other week. After 2 weeks Harry looked good, he kind of got his shape back. Harry and Niall grew closer since they spent 2 weeks together. Niall's feelings kept growing and so did Harry's. It was Niall's time to confess. They were both at a hotel room and Niall was really nervous. Harry came out of the shower with just a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist. Niall couldn't breathe.

H: What do you think?

Harry gave Niall a 360-degree view of himself

N: L-Looking good Haz. I'm proud of ya.

H: Thanks, Niall. I believe you owe me an explanation.

N: Yep

H: OK.....

N: So to start off you remember Ellie? She was set up by management

H: Oh why?

N: After the babe thing management forced me to clear the picture.

H: Oh so you don't like her?

N: Nope, never did never will.

H: Ok

N: Haz please don't be mad after I tell you this

H: I'll try

N: Ummm so I needed a break because I couldn't see you as a friend anymore. I thought that if we stayed away then maybe I'll forget what I felt but that didn't help at all. It only hurt us more and I'm so sorry Harry, you have no idea. What I'm trying to say is I really really like you, no not just like you I'm deeply in love with you Harry Edward Styles. I'm sorry if it bothers you, we can forget it and go back to -

He was cut off by a pair of warm and soft lips on his.

H: I like you too, no not just like you I'm deeply in love with you too Niall James Horan


End file.
